Onigiri
by xuan-chan
Summary: heaven loves to make fun of people .. things are not as perfect as it seems to be ... not for Tohru .. not for Yuki .. and definately not for Kyo and the rest of the Sohmas ...
1. Morning Blues

DISCLAIM: I do not own Furuba even though how I wish I could .

Characters are originally and rightfully belongs to Natsuki Takaya

Extra characters are created by xuanchan

Plot is rightfully belong to xuanchan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xuanchan: yoyo! its my first time writing a fan fic so i hope everyone will go easy on me :) firstly i would like to apologize for my poor grammer. i will definately ameliorate it! and secondly, i got this inspiration from a story "Cat's eye" (or something like that , hehe ) i hope everyone will enjoy my story . please rate n review kay!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 : Morning Blues

Yuki has slowly crawl out of his fear and starting to accept people around him .. it's all thanks to Tohru. He has learnt to smile from the bottom of his heart, but it's quite disturbing as he looks real handsome when he smile. So its natural that girls starting to craze over him more. Yuki was being appointed as the president of council and he has lots of errand to run everyday. So spending time with Tohru was getting lesser and lesser but he still likes Tohru more than anything. But heaven like to make fun of people.. things are not as perfect as it seems to be.. it all happened few months back ..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunday morning**

" Damn that stupid dog "

Kyo locked the door and walk out of the house. Its only 4am in the morning and he has to go to get a newspaper for Shigure. Being an pervert and irresponsible dog, he have forgotten to renew the newspaper subscription and Kyo has to clear the mess for him.

**Flashback**

knock knock

"Kyo I'm coming in"

Just as Shigure was about to step in the room, a pillow smack his face.

"GET OUT!"

"Now now .. our cat is throwing a temper .. - "

SMACK

Another pillow hit Shigure.

"Whoever is in the right mind would know that it is RUDE to disturb someone as early as 3 am"

"Kyo kun I have something to tell you ... -"

SMACK. Another pillow hit Shigure again. (cats love pillows)

"STOP DISTURBING ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE ! "

"Well, yes, but I have something important to tell you ..."

Kyo left with no choice but to give up and listen to Shigure's crap. As Kyo has expected, it has got to be something to do with some perverted stuff because Shigure can't get through Hatori.

/Kyo's imaginations/

Ring Ring

"Tori I've got something to .. -"

tooot toooot (hang up the phone)

"Nooo! Tori you can't do this to me!"

Shigure redial Hatori's phone number

"Sorry, the number you are calling is not in use. Please try again later. Thank You. Sorry, the number -"

Hatori has switched off his mobile

"Well, its expected. I will find Yuki! "

/Yuki's Door/

A sign hanging on Yuki's door, saying : STRICTLY NO CAT AND DOG ARE ALLOWED

Yuki has double locked the door

"Heh, then I will find Kyo!"

/End of imaginations/

"So this is how it comes to me, it must be!"

Kyo muttered under his breathe

"Kyo kun Are you thinking that I am going to tell you some of my perverted stories? Why why, our little cat is interested! "

Shigure took a deep breathe

"Okie, firstly, touch the -"

"SHUT UP!"

Kyo cut Shigure off from his obscene talk

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing! Just a newspaper ! "

"WHAT! YOU COME DISTURBING ME FOR JUS A PILES OF PAPERS? "

"Yup!"

" .. " kyo's nerves poping out

"I have forgetten to renew the newspaper subscription.. and you know, Tohru likes to read newspaper, I'm doing good for you !"

"SHUT UP! Don't use Tohru as your excuse"

"Okie. So will you PLEASE get a newspaper for me? Its only down the street!"

"Yea Right! 2km of walk."

"Yup, and for a cat, a little sprint will only take 3 minutes"

"You think I am a super cat or a flying cat?"

"A squirrel can fly, why not a cat?"

"THATS A FLYING SQUIRREL! Why don't you fly to get for youself?"

"ohhh .. "

Shigure purposely fell to the floor

"I'm feeling terribly sick..."

Kyo was feeling disgusted especially when Shigure make that kind of sound

"NO and I WON'T get it for you! I'm gonna sleep!"

Kyo pull his blanket over his head

ta ta (footstep)

"Finally I have some peace"

Just when Kyo was about to drift to his dreamland ...

"KYO KUN"

"ARGH! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY ... What are you holding a jug of water for?"

"Oh Im SOOO sorry Kyo.. if you are not getting any newspaper for me.. I'm afraid that I have to .."

"Pour water on me? Let it be. I'm sleepi - "

Shigure pull Kyo down the bed

Plaaaa (sound of water)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BED!"

"OH NO KYO! You have wet your bed! Shame on you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO -"

"Oh.. how shameful. I'm going to tell Tohru and Yuki when she wakes up. Oh no, perhaps I will tell the whole Sohma ! "

Kyo fully understood what he has to do and push Shigure out of the room

"I'M CHANGING"

"Ohoho Good cat! The money is on the table."

SLAM

Shigure slamed his door

"That damn dog is going to sleep while I have to buy a dumb newspaper for him"

Kyo figured

**End of flashback**

"That stupid dog must be sleeping happily now. "

Kyo kicked a can on the street

"I wonder if Tohru is up .. "

-Tohru's cute face pop out-

Kyo blushed madly

BANG

Kyo knocked his head on the lamp post

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo! Welcome back! "

Tohru greeted Kyo as he open the door

"How happy am I when I though he is gone"

Yuki said, crossing his leg and drinking a cup of hot coffee

"Yuki kun .. "

Tohru turned her head and make a sad face

"I have no energy to fight with you. I'm off to bed"

"WAIT! Kyo kun, what happen to your head? "

"Ah! Tohru, you don't have to worry so much. Only a blur cat will bang itself to the lamp - "

SMACK

Whatever Shigure was going to say was cut off with a newpaper slamming into his face.

"I'm off the bed."

"But Kyo kun, you haven't had your breakfast.. I made your favourite omelette "

"It doesn't matter, I will help him finish"

"DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD YOU STINKY MOUSE"

Kyo walked to the chair and sit down

"Tohru... my omelette please .. and a cup of .."

"Yes I know. A cup of milk for you. I will never forget that !"

Tohru bleamed and this cause Kyo to blush madly again

Yuki saw this and felt uneasy

KICK

"OUCH!"

"AHH! KYO KUN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT ! "

Tohru turned over and saw Kyo hopping while hugging one of this leg

"That stinky mouse kicked my shin!"

"Ah! It is alright? Is there any bruise?"

"I guess I'm okay now .. Tohru, where is my omelette? "

"Okay.. omelette.. AH! WHERE IS THE OMELETTE ON THE PAN?"

Yuki pointed to the wall behind him

The omelette was dangling on the wall

"How did it WENT there!"

"When you shouted AHH just now." (Tohru was taking out the egg on the pan, her hand was 180 straight, but when she shouted, she bend her arms 90 straight together with the pan)

"Im so sorry Kyo kun!"

Tohru kept on apologize and bow her head

"Na.. it's okay.."

"I will make another one for you..."

"It's okay.. I will go to bed now. Good night, Tohru"

"Umm.. okay.. I will help you heat up your breakfast when you wake up."

"Thank you."

Kyo smiled and walked up to his room

/In Kyo's room/

The mess have been cleared up

"Perhaps Shigure is a nice dog.."

Kyo lied down on the bed and a piece of paper fly out from the bed

"What is this..?"

Kyo bend down and pick up the piece of paper

_Dear Kyo, I have no idea how to tell you this face to face. When I woke up Shigure san told me you accidentally wet the bed. It's okay, even though I am no longer wetting my bed. Please don't feel shy about it._

_I have changed a clean set of bedsheet for you. I will keep this secret between you and me. I bet Shigure will keep this secret too. Rest well, good night!_

_Tohru Honda  
_

"SHIGURE!"

Kyo kicked his door and walked to Shigure's study room

"Oh Momiji! I have something BIG to tell you! Kyo wet his bedsheet ! Please pass on the message ! I have not yet tell Kisa and Haru. Oh yes yes, okay! See you later!"

Kyo was standing behind Shigure while he was saying this

"Ahh Job done! "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY JOB DONE !"

Suddenly, Shigure face changed from - to --

"OH HI KYO It's time for bed -"

BANG BISH BANG BISH BONG BISH BONG

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh! What happened?"

Tohru and Yuki run up the stairs

"I think its coming from Shigure's room"

They run towards Shigure's room and saw Kyo was on top of Shigure. Shigure's robe has been half-removed (they were actually fighting)

Tohru blushed and apologize frantically

Yuki sighed and pulled Tohru hand and walked off

"Uh oh, I think our flower has misunderstood something. Well well, game over Kyo!"

Shigure kicked Kyo out of the room and he locked the door

"... sigh. "

Kyo went in his room and locked to door too

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta da That's all ! Yup. Do you like my story? I hope you do ! If you like my story, please R&R. Once again, I APOLOGIZE for my bad grammer!


	2. Amulets

DISCLAIM: I do not own Furuba even though how I wish I could.

Characters are originally and rightfully belongs to Natsuki Takaya

Extra characters are created by xuan-chan

Plot is rightfully belong to xuan-chan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xuan-chan: yoyo! Its my first time writing a fan fic so i hope everyone will go easy on me :) firstly i would like to apologize for my poor grammar. I will definitely ameliorate it! And secondly, i got this inspiration from a story "Cat's eye" (or something like that, hehe) i hope everyone will enjoy my story. Please rate n review kay!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Amulets

No matter what, as long as there is love, the two of them will still be together eventually.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Ah! You have come, Momiji! When have you return? Why didn't you call us?"

"Tohru!"

Momiji drop his bag and wanted to hug Tohru but..

**BISH**

"Have you lost your memory while you are in Germany?"

"Eh…?"

"TOHRU IS A GIRL, U DUMB RABBIT!"

"OH. I'm so sorry Kyo-kun"

"Tohru-chan! I have bought something for you!"

"Eh! Really Momiji?"

Tohru's eyes beamed

"TA DA!"

Momiji took out a German dress with flowers embroidered on it

"Momiji… is this really for me..?"

"Yup! I have specially designed this for you. Do you like it?"

"Momi…"

Tohru's eyes soon filled with tears

"Tohru! Why are you crying? Don't you like this dress? I will get it change for you!"

"No! It's not that.. I love the dress a lot.. It's pretty…it's just that.."

"It just that you have suddenly go to Germany without telling us and for once Tohru thought that you don't want her."

"Yuki.. I'm sorry Tohru-chan.. Something big happen.. Momo is sick.. I begged Dad to let me see Momo but he forbid me.. My only chance to see her is when she is back in Germany.."

Momiji's eyes filled with tears

"It's okay Momiji. I understand it fully."

"AH! Our cute rabbit is back! Welcome welcome!"

"Shigure! I have bought you a series of novels by Anches Dire Mangoela!"

"NOO! ANCHES DIRE MANGOELA! That's so thoughtful of you Momiji!"

"…Anchovies The Mango La?"

"Dumb cat. It's Anches Dire Mangoela. He is the famous novel writer of all time."

"STUPID RAT! I AM NOT ASKING YOU! OF COURSE I KNOW!"

"Then, pronounce his name."

"FINE! LISTEN CAREFULLY! Anchovies the-ah mangooo leech"

"..You stink"

"Shut up! You are not that good either, not much people know about Yuki Sohma! Not even your existence!"

"I don't care. Be glad that almost the entire world know about the stupid cat who can't even be in the zodiac."

"YOU!"

"Calm down, Kyo-kun.."

Tohru step forward to stop Kyo from fighting

"Yeah! Calm down! I have bought something for you though!"

"Momiji! You have bought things for everyone, right?"

"Yes! Tohru is clever! Guess what I bought for Kyo?"

"Eh.. Anything.. But not.. Leek."

Kyo gave a** O.O **look

"Haha! Kyo come!"

"…Amulet? Why do you get an amulet for me?"

"Well, in Germany, it is said that THIS amulet can give you luck and love, and most importantly, it's a pair!"

"But Momiji… why is it in a pair?"

"Well Tohru, you might not know this. This amulet has a pair because of a legend. It all happens 200 years ago..

* * *

_200 years ago, there is a princess who named Fereris and a noble knight who named Agus. Fereris and Agus have met each other since they were young. When they grew up, they soon learnt what is love._

Fereris: Oh Agus! I wanted to be with you forever! How I wish the time would stop!

Agus: Yes, my lady.

They both vowed to God that they would not leave each other no matter what. But heaven love to make fun of people. Agus was not born a royal. If only both of them were commoners, things will be much more easier.

A lot of people have disapproved of their relationship, especially the King.

King: Fereris! You are my only daughter. You are the princess of Snow! How could you do such a disrespectful act!

Fereris: Father! We love each other!

King: NO! I will not approve of the marriage. You are a royalty. Such act is not allow, not when I am around!

Agus: But, my King!

King: Shut up Agus. You are Snow's noble knight. You have claimed lots of merit but I would have never expected that you would have to bold to ask my daughter to marry you!

Fereris: Please, Father! Let Agus to have a chance to prove that he is worthy to marry me!

King: …fine. I will let you know my decision after 1 week. Treasure this relationship, as I will not guarantee that the outcome will be a pleasant one!

Fereris: Thank you, Father!

Agus: Thank you, my King!

**3 days later**

King: Agus! Sun has invaded our country! I entrust this mission to you!

Agus: Yes my King!

As Agus walked off..

King: Please come back alive, my son-in-law!

Agus stopped

Agus: Yes, Father!

Agus bowed

King: Go! Protect Snow. Protect us!

_In the forbidden garden_

Fereris: Really? Father approve of us? That's good! I knew that Father would not be so cruel on us!

Agus: Yes.. But I must go now, my lady

Fereris: To where?

Agus: Sun has invaded our country. I must help to defend.

Fereris: That's bad.. But I know you will win the war for Snow, right?"

Agus kissed Fereris's hand

Agus: Yes, my lady.

Fereris: Wait Agus!

Fereris took out an amulet

Fereris: Take this with you. It has always been with me when I am young.

Agus: It looked alike..

Fereris: Huh?

Agus took out another amulet

Fereris: It's the same of a kind?

Agus: My father told me that in this world there are only 2 of this amulet. One is love while another is luck.

Fereris: Yes. My mother told me too. It must be fate that the 2 of us actually got hold of this 2 amulet!

Agus: My dear lady, I am more certain than ever that you are angel

Fereris: Yes Agus.. Take my amulet and I will take yours..

Agus: My amulet symbolizes love. Now that you have my amulet, I shall pledge my love to you forever!

Fereris: Agus, now you have get hold of my amulet, I hope that luck will always be by your side!

They both hugged each other tightly

Agus: Wait for me here..

Fereris: Yes I will, please return to my side safely

Agus: I promise.

**6 days later**

"RUN FOR YOU LIFE! SNOW IS GONE! THE ARMY SENT OUT HAS BEEN WIPED OUT COMPLETELY!"

"KING! PLEASE COME THIS..-"

**UGH!**

"Chicken King. So you have been hiding down here. Today is your death date!"

King: NOOOOOOO!

**UGH!**

"Kill everyone! No survival is allowed."

_In the forbidden garden_

Fereris: Agus.. Where are you … why do you leave me? Come back ..

Fereris cried

"Ah.. So you are the princess of Snow. You are indeed pretty. It will be a waste to kill you, why not come back and be my mistress?

Fereris: Who.. Who are you?"

"My name is Clud and I'm the noble knight of Sun."

Fereris: Agus… Agus…

Clud: Agus? That wimp? I have killed him with my sword. Oh yes, I remember him crying out your name before die.

Fereris: AGUS!

Fereris took out her hairpin and intended to poke at Clud

Clud grabbed Fereris's hand

Clud: It's a waste that you refuse to be my mistress. I shall kill you then.

Fereris: KILL ME! I HAVE NO INTENTION TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANY MORE!

Clud: So you wanted to die so much? Men! After me, you will have some fun

Fereris: What are you going to do!

Clud: You will know

Clud stripped Fereris

Clud: So you are still a virgin. What a pure maiden. But I will make you mine today!

Clud and his men took turn and raped Fereris and killed her.

* * *

"Well, it is said that the real amulets are cursed. But the one that I gave Kyo is just a replica of it." 

"Ah! That's an interesting story and plot for my next novel. I will have to elaborate the raping part though."

Shigure said this and walked back to his study room

"Sob.. Sob.. Poor Fereris.. Poor Agus.."

"Tohru-chan, you don't have to cry you know?"

"I'm sorry Momiji.. But I felt pity for them. I hope that they will reunite in heaven.."

"Yes, they already are. The real amulets in the museum have vanished suddenly. A camera caught it just disappear into thin air. I believe that they must have met and they are finally rest in peace."

"That's great.."

"Kyo-kun. I gave these 2 amulets to you. Hopefully you can give one of them to someone.."

Momiji winked and pointed at Tohru

(Tohru has just wiped her tears and did not see anything)

Kyo blushed

"Shut up!"

"Eh..? Kyo-kun?"

Yuki, who witness this, got fed up and storm him way up to his room

"Eh.. Yuki-kun?"

"Wait Yuki! I have present for you too!"

"I don't want it!"

Momiji followed Yuki up the stairs

"Please treasure that amulets, Kyo-kun!"

"Yeah.. I will."

"I'm going up to keep my dress and prepare dinner!"

"Okay."

Now left Kyo alone on the first floor

"I wanted to give to Tohru.. But how…. Sigh"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! That is all for now! Please R&R. Stay tune for my next chapter on how Kyo plan to give Tohru the amulet!


End file.
